So Kiss Me
by nerdygirlx
Summary: Lots of oneshots on different characters kissing. Feel free to request any pairing you want! Rated T because there will likely be swearing in some chapters.


**Author's note: so I totally just wanted to make a series/story in which I write lots of oneshots about different characters kissing. You guys can feel free to request couples and stuff! :D love y'all.**

* * *

"Hey, KT." Eddie said, as he came up behind her with popcorn in his hand.

"Oh, hey!" she replied, smiling at him. "Shouldn't you and Patricia be celebrating?"

Although her voice didn't show it, KT couldn't help it – she was feeling very bitter. They were all currently outside, waiting for the fireworks to start. It was over – Frobisher wasn't evil any more, Denby was gone, everything was back to normal...and, unfortunately for KT, so was Patricia and Eddie's relationship.

She wouldn't deny it – she had feelings for Eddie. Sure, when asked, she'd lie, but that was only because she didn't want to cause any drama. She felt major envy towards Patricia for having such an amazing guy. She was just left to hope that someday, she would too.

"Uh...well, see, I would be, but..." he trailed off.

KT raised her eyebrows at him, a small frown creasing her brow. "Have you had a fight?"

"Not...exactly..." he sighed. "She broke up with me."

"Oh."

What else was she meant to say? Her heart was doing jumps of joy, but she had a sinking feeling that they'd get back together pretty soon. They always did. She'd learned by now not to get her hopes up.

"I'm sorry." KT sighed, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. "Did she give you a reason?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually. She did." Eddie replied.

KT's eyebrows raised. She was pretty sure Patricia giving reasoning for her actions was quite rare. "And...?"

Eddie shook his head, looking away. "It doesn't matter." He replied.

KT let her hand fall back to her side, and she crossed her arms over her chest, shivering slightly. "I'm gonna go back and get a jacket." She said quickly, before turning on her heel and heading back to the house as fast as she could, her heart racing.

Once she was safely inside, she ran her fingers through her wild hair and let out a long sigh, her eyes filling with sadness. She'd finally come to terms with the fact that she and Eddie weren't meant to be together. She wasn't the one he was meant to fall for. Although it was painful to think, she doubted it could ever be any other way.

She picked up her jacket slowly, deciding that perhaps it'd be nicer for her to stay inside and watch the fireworks from there. She highly doubted that she could stomach seeing everybody cuddle up together. Practically everyone in the house was either crushing on someone or in a relationship, but KT was the ultimate third wheel. Even Eddie and Patricia would probably snuggle up together, she thought bitterly. So she let her jacket fall from her fingers and she sat by the window, deciding to watch from there.

After a few minutes of being there alone, she heard the door open. Great, so somebody else had the same idea. She sighed and glanced over at the door to see Joy.

"KT, what are you doing in here? Everyone's looking for you." She said, sitting beside the girl.

"Oh, um. I decided I'd like it better to watch the fireworks from in here." KT lied, laughing fakely.

Joy rolled her eyes. "KT, you know I can tell you're lying, right? Tell me what's up."

"I don't want you to think I'm too...needy." KT murmured.

"I highly doubt I could ever think that." Joy encouraged.

KT sighed and turned towards her. She knew she could trust Joy – she was a really great friend. The problem was, she was best friends with Patricia. But KT didn't let that deter her.

"So...I have feelings for Eddie." KT admitted.

Joy nodded, not looking at all surprised. "I know."

"He and Patricia just broke up." KT continued.

"I know."

"I just...I know they'll be back together soon and I don't want to get my hopes up and because everyone out there is basically a couple I'm the biggest third wheel that ever was a third wheel!" KT spilled, sighing.

Joy sighed softly and hugged KT. "I'm sorry. But, y'know...I don't think Eddie and Patricia will be getting back together anytime soon."

"Maybe not. But I just...wanna be alone to sort everything out. Sorry, Joy." She apologized.

"That's fine. Whenever you're ready to talk, okay?" Joy smiled, and walked out. However, as the door slammed, footsteps came into the room and KT's head whirled around.

Just her luck, guess who was standing there?

"Eddie, like I just told Joy, I want to..." KT began.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" KT asked, her heart beginning to pound.

"Do you actually...have feelings for me?" Eddie pressed.

KT stood up, her arms folding instinctively across her chest. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Well, yeah. I followed her up here because I was worried about you, but that wasn't exactly what I expected to hear." He frowned.

"Look, Eddie, please just go." KT sighed, looking away. "I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry, KT, but we have to talk about this."

"Talk about it how?" she snapped suddenly, whirling around to face him. "So you can tell me how you like me, but just as a friend? So you can tell me that Patricia's the one, and that you two are back together? So you can act as if nothing will change, but then everything will get awkward overnight? No, Eddie. Just go."

She sat down, her back to him, tears filling her eyes. This was exactly what she was scared of. She raised her hand to her forehead, covering her eyes.

Eddie sat beside her, after a moment or two of silence. He gently took her hand, removing it from her face and lacing their fingers together. KT was about to tell him to stop leading her on, but she couldn't get the words out. She chewed on her lip, heart racing.

Once her eyes flicked up to meet his, Eddie took this opportunity to lead her outside, to where the others were standing. Neither of them had spoken a word, although their intertwined hands were making KT nervous. He still didn't speak, and she began freaking out that she'd forever changed things between them. But if she had, why was he holding her hand?

Finally, the fireworks went up, exploding in bright colours, high in the dark sky. Eddie pulled KT towards him, his hand moving from hers to wrap around her waist. KT's hands landed on his shoulders.

"It's you I want to be with, KT." Eddie murmured. "I've known for a while. And I think Patricia has too."

"Eddie, you don't have to pretend..." KT began.

"Wanna know why she broke up with me?" he interrupted.

She hesitated, then nodded.

"She wanted to give me my best chance with you. Even if she didn't say it in those exact words, that's what she meant. Believe it or not, she has a heart of gold when it comes to her friends." Eddie told her.

Her lips flicked up into a smile, and Eddie leaned down and kissed her softly.

KT couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment.


End file.
